


Grump High School #6969

by AllNateSees



Series: Game Grump High School #6969 [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, New Writer, noobwriter, trying my best lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNateSees/pseuds/AllNateSees
Summary: This is story is about, well, a High School AU. It mostly follows Dans’ POV as a punk-rock-actual-douchebag-sexbang, and artist Arin. Sorry if anything is out of character. Enjoy ^.^





	1. Meeting new people

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I would like everyone to know that I don’t really write. I would like to write more and get better at it however I am more of a lowkey artist than anything else. I’ve only written like two one-shots before this, and I don’t know if this will be a long one-shot or even something to finish. Please enjoy.

"Alright class, I think if everyone gets in their seats we can begin." The teacher, Mr. Terrance, was a slender old man, and was to retire this year.  
Dan sat in the back of the class. Scanning the door for the girls that walked in and picking at the eraser on his pencil. He wore a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. This was slowly becoming the new fashion trend ever since the bands on the radio became popular.  
Everyone slowly piled in, Arin walked in last, slumped over with one strap of his backpack over his shoulder. His hair covering most of his face. He quickly glanced around and sat next to Dan a few seats away.  
"Daniel Avidan?" The teacher looked up from the papers on his desk. Dan cleared his throat and put the soles of his rugged black shoes on the edge of his desk, leaning back in his chair.  
“It’s Sexbang." Dan said, a sly smile spread across his face. Classmates around him snickered, while he chewed in his fingernail.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? Is there anything else would like to be called?"  
"Nothing Mr. T. Don't mind it."  
There was a rustling of paper next to Dan that startled him. He glances towards his neighbor, not realizing how long he had been there. Blue eyes scowled back at him, silently examining him. Dan scoffed and looked away. “So fucking weird.” He whispered.  
"Brian Wecht?"  
The teacher scanned the room, his eyes landing next to Dan, a confused look crossed his face, he then looked back down and checked something off his paper.  
…  
“OK, like I said: Please don’t forget to do your homework tonight and return it in the morning.” Mr. Terrance announced. “That includes you Daniel.”  
Dan lifted his head from his desk. “Huh. What? Oh.” He got up and slung one of the straps of his backpack over his shoulder, sauntering over towards the door. He looked both ways before catching his eye on A beautiful women opening her locker to his right. He walked her way, preparing the script he always said when he flirted with girls.  
"Hey, the name's Dan. Haven't seen you around, you new here?" That sly smile started up again, he put his arm across the top of the lockers and leaned in. The girl looked up at him between dark lashes and winged liner. She wore a white blouse with a black skirt, and large chunky black boots. “Not interested” She muttered, shoving books into her locker. Dan opened his mouth-  
"Hey Suzy." A voice said behind him, long brown hair flew past him. Arin reached towards Suzy and kissed her on the cheek. He glanced at Dan, while he immediately moved his hand from the locker.  
"She's yours? Dude, I didn't realize you had such fantastic taste in girls. Good job." Dan laughed, punching Arins shoulder lightly. It didn't seem to faze him. "Well- um I guess, I'll leave you two to it then."  
Dan walked pasted Arin to pat him on the shoulder when suddenly hands grabbed him and shoved him into the lockers, knocking the wind out of him. Light blue eyes pierced his.  
"Talk to me again, and I won't hesitant to-" Suzy squeezed the collar of Dans jacket.  
"Woah, I get it, I get it." Dan coughed, and put his hands up defense. "Won't happen again."  
Suzy let his jacket go and stormed away. Dan's eyebrows shot up, and looked at Arin, who scowled at him, then slightly smiled.  
"You know, I've always wondered if that happens a lot. Being Danny "Sexbang" and all. You'd think your charm works on everyone."  
Dan straightened his leather jacket and ran a hand through his hair, fixing his attitude towards the situation.  
"You'd be surprised." He smirked, then walked off towards his next class  
…  
“My neighbor is out sick, you mind if I be your partner today? I don’t want Mr. T partnering me up with some snob.” Arin glanced up from his sketchbook, “Sure.” Pointing his head to the seat in front of him.  
“Sweet man, thanks. The names Dan.”  
“I know, you assaulted my girlfriend. I’m Arin.”  
“Nice to meet you Arin, I didn’t realize your girlfriend could whoop some ass.”  
“Yeah. She can.” Arin smirked at that comment. He picked up his pencil and started on his drawing again. Dan furrowed his brow and leaned in, watching Arin work.  
“Woah.” Dan whispered admiring the amazing artwork. They both gazed up at each other, Arin slammed his book and shoved it in his bag, sighing.  
“Sorry dude, did know you were sensitive about your work.”  
“Not sensitive, just don’t want anyone in my face about it.”  
“The difference being? If you have talent you should show it.”  
Arin scoffed. “What do you know about talent?”  
“I mean, I know a thing or two about playing guitar.” Dan looked away. “Or, you know, how to pick up ladies.” He whispered.  
“Yeah, that worked so well with my girlfriend.”  
“Well, like you said: Doesn’t work on everyone.”


	2. Making new friends...and new enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan takes the action of protected Arin & Jack from a bully. Was it worth it?  
> Eh probably not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man these are short chapters, sorry about that. I would love to make chapters long but with little inspiration eh.
> 
> I have certain sections that are detailed way more than others, trying to bridge the detailed sections together are difficult #noobwriter  
> Anyways, hope you guys in enjoy.

Dan rounded a corner, seeing a group of guys surrounding Arin’s locker, laughing. As he got closer, he slowed down, and saw Arin and another one of his class mates- Jack in the middle of the group. “Mark, seriously just leave him alone. He is just trying to get to class.”  
“Why are you defending him Hanson? Don’t want to be caught walking together?” Mark shoved Jack into Arin, slamming them both into the lockers.  
“Dude, fuck off.” Jack stuttered curling his fist towards his chest in attempt to protect himself.  
“Mark.” Dan said in a stern voice, trying to keep his face neutral. He squared his shoulders as the group turned around. “Stop. Jack has nothing against you. Stop being a douche.”  
“You must think you’re tough shit, coming into this conversation that isn’t even yours. Get to class Avidan, you have no business being here.”  
“It does when you’re bullying someone.”  
Mark snarled, and stalked towards Dan, looking up at him. Despite Mark’s height, his size made up for it. He could easily pick up Dan and throw him if he wanted to. Dan sighed and looked up towards the ceiling.  
“Mark, just go. I’m pretty sure none of us want any trouble.” The bell rang. Most of the people in Marks group joined the stragglers in the hall way to get to class.  
“What are you going to-“Mark leaned in closer.  
“Nothing. I am going to do ab-so-lutely nothing Mark.” Dan quickly glanced up at Arin and Jack, whom were still frozen against the lockers, he narrowed his eyes at them.  
“What I want to know is, what has gotten so far up your ass? Huh? Trouble at home? Girlfriend doesn’t want sex? Because clearly there is something wrong.” Dan leaned in, inches from Marks face, smelling his too-expensive cologne. “I bet it’s the sex thing.” He smiled.  
Dan gasped as his face shot backwards from the impact, slamming his body into the lockers. His shoulders still sore from Suzy’s anger a few days ago. For a moment, he couldn’t feel his jaw. This really was a bad idea.  
“If you were friends with me you wouldn’t have this problem.” He wiped the blood from his nose and looked up, Jack was gone, but Arin was still at the end of the hallway watching. Dan scowled at him.  
“I’m pretty sure you like that guitar you have. Seeing how its worn down and personalized to your liking, I would keep an eye on it from now on.” Mark whispered. Dan switched his gaze towards him.  
Mark smirked a little, knowing he had won this little fight and walked away. Dan breathed in deeply and lifted his chin, heat washed over him.  
Dan searched for Arin at the other end of the empty hallway, he could see his face twisted in regret. The taller one glared at the other for a moment, then shook his head and walking away. He should have just let Mark have them, this was stupid. He was stupid.  
…  
“We need to talk.” Dan heard Arin’s voice on the other side of his locker. School policy didn’t say anything about decorating lockers. So of course, Dan had decked his locker out with mini band posters, Rush CD lyric sheets. The whole thing was a collage of every rocker’s dream.  
“I don’t think we do Arin.” Dan shoving papers in his locker, looked in the mini mirror he had. Underneath his left eye was filled with greens and yellows. His nose, didn’t look much better. Ringed hands floofed Dan’s hair, trying to hide the travesty. He sighed and closed the locker, looking over at Arin his mouth set in a line. Arin’s face looked sympathetic.  
“I just want to talk about happened the other day, I want to say Thank-“  
“You pussyed out.” Dan shrugged, turning away from Arin and started walking. Arin, holding a plentifully number of books, struggle to catch up. “You tried to protect Jack and it failed, you’re lucky my ass stepped in.”  
“I pussyed out? Me? You’re the one who didn’t even throw a punch Mr. Rockstar. You got your ass handed to you by-.”  
Dan turned around, his head slightly tilted, questioning. Arin’s cheeks flushed, he shrunk back. Arguing with someone was better when the others back was turned. He wasn’t a fan of eye contact.  
“Well you did.” He stuck his chin in the air. The corners of Dan’s lips turned upward.  
“You sit with me at lunch now, is that alright?” Arin nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions to make this better or even submitting oneshots, feel free to comment below ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions to make this better, feel free to comment below


End file.
